This invention relates to polymeric coating compositions containing water-compatible polymers, including coating compositions wherein such polymers contain at least one fluoroalkyl group.
Because of their resistance to sun and weather, coatings derived from methacrylate monomers are widely used for outdoor applications such as automobile finishes. Unfortunately, these coatings often do not have the desired physical properties. Additionally, many of the acrylate-type coatings require flammable and/or environmentally unfriendly application solvents. Because of its low toxicity and flammability, water is a desirable solvent for coating formulations. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a water-based coating system with improved physical properties such as toughness and adhesion to substrates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,933; 4,764,564; 4,467,836; and 4,554,325 teach the preparation of coatings using reactive polymeric surfactants and crosslinking agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,666 and 5,006,624 teach the preparation of coatings using water-compatible crosslinkable polymeric surfactants with crosslinking agents. Such coating compositions are water-based, and have a sufficiently low surface tension to enable the composition to form a uniform, thin film when deposited on a surface to be coated, yet also have good adhesion to the surface itself. However, it would be desirable to further improve the adhesion, wear resistance, and toughness of such coatings for certain coating applications.